The Mage and The Maiden
by SayaChan1
Summary: Oh, he knew, he knew she loved him the same as he did, she just didn't know it yet or was just playing hard to get. Turning it into a Cat and Mouse game. "Soon, you will belong to me, my little Maiden " Yandere!Henry/ OC/ Husband!Virion (Originally a Reader story)
1. The Maiden

Hello! welcome to my fire emblem story, to let anyone know incase you all think this was stoled or whatever. This was originaly posted on (Freedom of Speech Fanfiction) Under my username "Sayachan" like this one.

So Enjoy!

**WARNING:** **OCC'NESS(**Since I might make the characters OCC**), VIOLENCE, **Maybe** GORE **I guess**, LIME,** and there might be** LEMON **scenes in this story**, MIGHT CONTAIN LANGUNAGE. Probably some other stuff too. **

If any of those aren't your cup of tea; turn away now. :

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire emblem, nor the characters. They belong to: Intelligent Systems. I only own the plot.

And the Oc.

Sorry, it's a bit slow in the beginning.

Full Summary:

_"...She loves me, she loves me not. She.." He lean down towards the single pretty flower petal, opening up his mouth to bite down on it. Plucking it off the steam. "Loves me."_

Oh, he knew~ he knew she loved him the same as he did, she just didn't know it yet or was just playing hard to get. Turning it into a Cat and Mouse game.

"Soon, you will **belong** to me, my little **Maiden**~"

_Yandere! Henry/OC/Husband! Virion. (Originally A reader story.)_

* * *

**_-2 years ago-_**

_Mary was just a simple village maiden. A simple maiden that had a bright smile on her face just going out to the market where her brother worked at a fruit stand to pick up more apples for their Momma for dessert after dinner. She made the best apple pies in the whole wide world! She raised your free hand up over her mouth to cover up her giggling. She always got in a joyous mood when it comes to sweets or her favorite apple pie. Swinging her empty wooden basket in her other hand, back and forth, she can not wait to eat it-_

_She heard cries of help and laughing coming from the market area just up ahead. Now that you looked around. There's nobody in sight on the street! Her heartbeat sped up a bit wondering if she should run back to safety and the comfort of her home like a chicken with it's head cut off or be like her late father and bravely run into danger where there maybe, could be, she nodded, scary bandits that could kill her with a swing of a axe. _

…_._

_The former sounds more tempting to her. _

_BUT WAIT, her dear younger brother is in the market. She can't back out now! Her father told her to look after her younger brother, Marcus. She should not be running away. She would break a arm or two, or was it tooth and nail? To save him!_

_With sudden rush of adrenaline Mary dropped her empty basket and grabbed onto her skirt lifting it up a bit then started pushing her legs to run full speed ahead towards the market where she heard…swords clashing? And was that the sound of thunder she heard?!_

* * *

"_Chrom, I hear someone else coming this way!" A girl with pink-hair called out towards the blue-haired leader who had just finished cutting down a Bandit. _

"_What! could there be more of them?"_

_A girl came out running from out between buildings with a brave on look her face. She stopped to look around for her brother. But then she froze feeling a hand clamp down onto her shoulder she started panicking filled with fear. She screamed in fright. _

"_DONTHURTMEIMJUSTAYOUNGGIRLWHOHASHER -" (translation: Don't hurt me I'm just a young girl who has her-) _

"_Calm down. I'm not going to harm you." _

_Mary turned around to look at the person who spoke behind her to jump back away. _

"_P-prince Chrom!" She took a step back once more with a red blush staining her cheeks from embarrassing herself around the prince. She bowed down_

"_Why are you here? You need to escape somewhere safe! It's too dangerous here." Chrom exclaimed with a worried expression._

"_I'm sorry, your highness. As much as I'd like to I have to find my little brother!" After she said that, she looked around her surroundings to find a weapon to use to defend herself. _

_That's when she heard the sound of her brothers terrified voice calling out for her._

* * *

What do you guys think? I'm currently working on chapter 2 right now, if you guys liked it: go ahead and leave a review if you want to.

Also ConCrit would be most appreciated!

Thank you!

And sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the other one longer. :


	2. The Mage: Obsession

Omg, 200+ hits for this story? And 1 favorite? And a review?

I'm feeling so happy right now.

To be honest, I was jumping with joy.

As soon as Freedom of speech is back up, I'm going to update it on there too.

I had some difficulty writing this chapter, I had to re write it a lot to try to fix some mistakes..

So anyway, enjoy! Oh and make sure to read the note at the end!

* * *

_-Last time-_

_Why are you here? You need to escape somewhere safe! It's too dangerous here." Chrom exclaimed with a worried expression._

"_I'm sorry, your highness. As much as I'd like to I have to find my little brother!" After she said that she looked around your surroundings to find a weapon to use to defend yourself. _

_That's when Mary heard the sound of her brothers terrified voice calling out for her._

* * *

"_MARY! "_

_Mary turned her head towards the direction where her brother's voice was coming from to see him being backed into a corner by a burly bandit who has his blood-stained axe raised up into the air getting ready to strike down her beloved brother. Those dastards!_

_She started panicking waving her arms about looking around for a weapon or at least something to throw and her feet had accidentally bumped into something that had a 'clink' sound. She looked down to see a steel lance right next to the tip of her shoes. Mary hurried to pick it up._

'Okay, this is really risky. What if this broke in half? And that big guy just shrugged it off as a mosquito bite and wring me by my neck. And break it in half like a twig! EEEEK!- no stop me! this isn't the time to be cowardly!'

_She shook her head then narrowed her eyebrows with a look of determination in her brown eyes. She aimed the lance at the bandit who was laughing at the terrified brown haired boy who was pressed up against the wall. _

"_Hey leave him alone!" Mary exclaimed and charged towards the tall man. _

_The Axe-wielder stopped and frowned turning and looked at who was running towards him, interrupting his fun. _

"_What th-" Mary stabbed her steel lance into the man's neck with her eyes closed. If she had them opened; she would of seen his eyes dilated and a look of shock on his face. _

_Little ruby drops had flew out and onto her white colored dress._

_She pulled the lance out of his neck causing him to fall down in the direction in front of her. _

_For a split seconded, she thought the ruby red fluid that was pouring out of the hole in his neck onto the ground was pretty, like a red rose. She mentally slapped herself for thinking that. _

What's wrong with me?!

"_MARY!" Mary heard her brothers voice and fast moving footsteps coming towards her. She turned away from the now dead bandit to be hugged by Marcus, her shy and cute little brother. _

_Dropping the steel lance She moved her arms around him and patted his back. She heard him crying, "Shh, it's okay Marcus. Everything's going to be fine," Mary said, trying to calm him down._

_Mary was so happy that her dear younger brother was safe and sound._

_While she was holding her brother; a Bandit was sneaking up behind her holding an Axe. About to swing it down on the top of her head. Mary's brother looked up to see him staring down at you both with eyes filled with murderous intent. "S-Sis?" She raised her eyebrow at the slight tremor in his voice. Mary had turned her head around to look behind herself and brown eyes widened-_

"_**LOOK OUT!" [1]**_

_- __**Flash back end**__-_

* * *

"Ooh! Are you dead?~"

Mary eyes open and her heartbeat sped up. She quickly got up off the ground and moved her head to look towards the source of the voice.

Brown eyes landed on a young man with squinted eyes, a smile on his face, long dark eyelashes, wearing a Dark Mage outfit, carrying a light purple tome and snow white hair that looked like it'll be soft to touch.

…

But she's not going to attempt to touch this guys hair because then that'll be weird and she'll probably end up freaking him out and then he'll set her on fire or turn her to ice or something.

…

_I gotta stop thinking this stuff up._

"No, I'm not dead! And why would you sneak up on me like that?! Almost gave me a heart attack then I would've been…well, dead!" Mary patted the spot on her chest where her heart was. Mary sat back down onto the grassland and laid back against the tree; trying to calm her fast-beating heart.

"Aww, I didn't mean to scare ya'~" he laughed then strolled over to where Mary was sitting and crouched down next to her on her right with his hands resting on the top of his knees, facing her.

_Wait, now that I think about it, isn't this guy the new recruit that Lissa told me about? _

"Are you… the new recruit? Um, Henry…was it?" Mary asked curiously, rubbing the back of her head with both of her eyes closed and a grin on her face.

"Yup!~" He nodded, "What about you? what's your name?~" he tilts his head to the side.

" Oh, umm, it's Mary…" she replied, moving her hair back behind her ears shyly looking over at the river. If she hadn't turned her head she would've notice his eyes open a bit watching her hand tuck her soft, long, chestnut hair behind her ear. Henry close his eyes before she turn to look back at him.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Henry," Mary yawned." I'm going to go back to my tent. I still feel a bit sleepy…" she said rubbing her eyes.

"It was nice to meet ya too, Mary~"

Henry stood up from his crouching position and stood in front of her. Bending down a little and held his hand out towards her. "Let me help you up~"

Mary nodded, thanking him, and reach out and placed her hand in his grabbing it.

He freezes and wraps his fingers around her hand in a tight grip.

_W-what the- why is he holding my hand tight like that?! It hurts!_

Mary struggled to get her hand out of his tight grip while placing her other hand on his wrist trying to pull it off of her hand. Mary looked up to stare into black eyes that were half opened and had a strange emotion in them, he's breathing seemed a bit labored and he wasn't smiling.

_W-What's wrong with him?_

Mary called out his name three times to let her go and that he was hurting her.

"Henry, let go!"

She heard a tiny gasp from him. He pulled her up from the ground to her feet and let go of her hand slowly, staring at her, as if making sure to savor how her skin feels…

Mary quickly moved her hand away back to her side.

_What the hell was that about? _

The Brunette thought feeling a little angry at the White-haired man. But then again, he could've done that because he was…tired?

…

_Right? _

He shook his head and closed his eyes back. "Oops! Sorry, I hurt your hand!~ " He frown, looking down at her hand she was rubbing, briefly noticing a silver ring on her ring finger.

"Oh, it's okay, I guess,"

"Uhm, thanks for helping me up." She said nervously, "No problem~" he smiled again at her and tilts his head. Mary started walking towards the forest entrance to camp, but not without turning to look back at Henry and wave at him.

"See you tomorrow, Henry. Good night- but wait aren't you going to come back to camp?" Mary asked curiously, raising an eyebrow up.

"Mhm~ I'll come back to camp in a minute~ You go on ahead, Mary~" He giggled and waved at her,

"Good night!~"

"Oh, okay. Good night!"

Mary smile and waved back then turned around continuing her walk to camp swinging her arms back and forth.

Mary's darling husband was probably wondering where she was and worried sick. She had been out here for an hour or so, she thinks. Because she accidentally fell asleep while star gazing by the river lying against the tree trunk.

…

If her brother was here instead of back at home with Momma, he would've been worried about her getting sick, sleeping outside in the cold.

Mary laughed to herself without looking where she was going and nearly trip on a rock.

"_**Dammit**__!" _

Henry cheeks turn a slight tint of red while he watched Mary leave with loving dark eyes. He chuckled when he saw her trip on a rock before she disappeared around the corner.

He raised his hand up in front of his face, the one that held hers. His eyes dilated and his blush deepened.

When he held her hand, he felt something hot go through his hand up to his arm almost painfully and warmth pooled in his stomach and down below under the belt.

Henry remember how _breathtaking_ she looked with that scared and slightly angry look on her face; That he felt that he was in a trance of sorts… he wonder, how her sweet, tempting lips would've tasted and how it would've felt against his.

The white-haired mage brought his hand down and wrap his arms around his Purple tome in a tight grip.

_Who was she married to?…_

He felt angry at this and growled,

Mary **belong** to **him** no one else! He saw how she looked at him with those pretty, bright, brown eyes. It was love at first sight with her as it was for him.

He giggled, then started heading back to camp with a thought in mind;

_I can't wait to finally have you all to myself, my precious maiden._

* * *

Sorry if the ending to this chapter was bad and the ending was rushed or if there are still some mistakes and stuff. I'M SO HAPPY I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. Because I had a bit of a writers block for a while and some stuff had came up in real life so that's why it took so long, sorry guys! So don't throw anything at me.

Also hello, ghost readers! Thank you for reading my story. Don't be shy to leave a review, It'll make me happy to know what you all think.

[1] You'll find out who saved Mary next chapter I think. No promises. It might be on another chapter.

Please note: that this is my first time trying to write a yandere character. So, sorry if it isn't right or anything.

And I'm thinking about changing the story title to something else. Any ideals what I should change it to?


End file.
